La mort vient me chercher
by BlouBell
Summary: Gin, condamné à mort...mais a été gracié: son châtiment sera de vivre sur terre en tant qu'humain. Plus de zanpakuto, plus de Soul Society.Plus aucune raison de vivre...c'est ce qu'il pensait dans sa prison, avant que Kurosaki n'intervienne...


Voilà, encore un OS pour une amie, ma pitite Kimie!

un GinxIchi, mielleux pour les fans! bof, on est habitué avec moi!

bleach c'est pas à moi, j'ai vraiment tout essayé y'a rien à faire!

en attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

**La mort vient me chercher… **

C'était une journée radieuse.

Le soleil ne se cachait pas derrière les nuages, le bleu du ciel était si beau à voir. Le vent chaud d'été était comme une douce caresse, détendant le corps et l'esprit. Rien n'était plus merveilleux que de sortir prendre l'air dans un parc et apprécier à sa juste valeur le paysage verdoyant, et la petite fontaine où les enfants s'en donnaient à cœur joie, jouant avec l'eau fraiche.

Personne ne savait que quelqu'un qui avait contribué à la guerre, quelqu'un qui avait accompagné le pire des hommes dans ses plans machiavélique aurait détruit cette ville.

Un homme qui faisait dans la vingtaine d'années, des cheveux argentés qui dépassaient de sa capuche, les yeux à présent ouvert laissant découvrir la beauté de ses iris bleu.

L'ex capitaine de la troisième division, cela ne pouvait être que Gin Ichimaru. Et vivre en tant qu'humain n'était pas quelque chose de simple.

Il ne souriait plus, seul des petits sourires amers et fugaces. Oui, l'ancien traitre avait tant changé depuis son jugement, tout lui paraissait si lointain. Il devait vivre normalement, comme un humain sans histoire, une vie banale sans plus.

Mais il ne pouvait oublier le visage de ce qui était au départ son mentor, et ce qui aurait été le nouveau dieu. Ce visage le hantait, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait mais jamais il ne pourrait effacer son passé sanglant.

La Soul Society l'avait jeté dans ce monde dans l'espoir qu'il se tranche les veines à cause de la culpabilité cuisante qui subsistait en lui.

Et ils avaient raison car jour après jour il se demandait pourquoi était-il encore en vie ? Pourquoi n'en finissait-t-il pas avec la vie ? Cette même culpabilité enlevait petit à petit les remparts qui l'aidaient à tenir.

Il avait ressenti quelque chose lorsqu'il s'était fait expulsé. Un sentiment si intense et destructeur. Comme une bombe logé dans son cœur et qui avait tout ravagé pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide.

Le sentiment d'être abandonné à son triste sort, de n'être plus d'aucune utilité.

Quelle ironie, lui qui était tant craint aussi bien par les arrancars que par les shinigamis, que ce soit par sa force ou bien ce sang froid, cette maitrise de ses émotions en les cachant précieusement sous un masque toujours souriant, cet air jovial qui sonnait faux et donnait des frissons à faire froid dans le dos.

Plus rien ne le retenait ici, la lieutenante de la dixième division ne s'était pas permis de lui adresser de simple mots, même pas un regard, seulement une indifférence totale et son propre lieutenant n'avait daigné le voir…Son amie…son ancienne amie Rangiku ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot…rien…même pas une insulte…et n'avait pas plaidé en sa faveur…Kira n'était pas venu le voir, pas une seule fois et même lors de son jugement…

Il y croyait dur comme le fer, que personne ne lui viendrait en aide. Pour le réconforter…pour lui tendre la main…Or, il lui restait bel et bien quelque chose dans ce monde.

Cet adolescent dont les yeux ambre lui réchauffait l'âme qu'il avait retrouvée.

Ichigo seul, pouvait encore le faire sourire sincèrement et pouvait enlever les idées noires, les différentes méthodes

pour se suicider qu'il élaborait…

Dans ce parc, où que ce soit en publique il mettait toujours sa capuche sur la tête, de peur qu'on le reconnaisse. Mais il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à se lier avec d'autres humains. Ses relations sociales n'étaient pas meilleures. Ichigo ne faisait pas exception ; il était hors de question pour lui de se rapprocher ni de lui adresser la parole. Ni même d'avoir la naïveté de croire qu'il pourrait être son ami.

Gin était amoureux d'Ichigo.

Mais qui voudrait d'un traitre comme lui ?

Personne ne l'avait aidé…même les êtres qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps déjà.

Alors qu'Ichigo n'avait pas hésité à faire face à Soul Society pour qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé : pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Il ne savait presque rien sur lui.

Pas une journée ne passait, sans qu'il ait cette même question…qui restait aisément sans réponse.

Il chassa toutes ses cogitations, et se rendit dans le magasin qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

Le Subarashii-Shop, un endroit où il faisait ses achats mais aussi son lieu de travail en tant que caissier.

Tous les dimanches il cédait la place à une collègue, Yumiru Sato. Cette femme qu'il avait rencontrée dès son premier jour. Elle était douce et une gentillesse émanait de sa personne ; mais elle était très stricte également, et elle le ramenait toujours à l'ordre lorsqu'il sombrait dans ses pensées. Des pensées sombres comme le reflet de son âme déchu, mais aussi des rêves concernant un certain roux. Cependant, il y avait toujours une distance qu'il mettait envers les autres depuis. Aussi, il vouvoyait, le tutoiement ou la familiarité était quelque chose d'inconnu pour son cœur à présent.

Il rentra et paya rapidement ne voulant trop s'attarder.

_ Ça te fera 2000 yens ! Réclama enjoué la petite brune.

_ Tenez…

Il mit ses commissions dans son sac d'un air las, mais la caissière lui répondit d'une petite voix.

_ Merci bien…Gin…

_ Je vous en prie Sato-San…bonne fin d'après-midi…

_ A toi aussi…

Il sortit aussi vite que quand il était rentré et frissonna de bien être car le vent lui chatouillait les cheveux et lui procurait un certain plaisir.

Une chose était néanmoins certaine ; ce monde était plus doux, plus chaud et moins morne que les jours qu'il avait passé dans le Hueco Mundo à Las Noches.

Il entreprit de reprendre le chemin qui menait à son appartement, calmement comme toute personne normal. Il tenait son sac fermement et se retrouva à attendre sur le passage piéton. Au moment de traverser, un groupe d'écolier faisait de même dans le sens inverse et chacun des petits enfants purent observer curieusement l'homme à l'aura si mystérieuse mais aussi à l'air malheureux qu'il affichait.

Une des petites filles se sépara du groupe pour avancer et appeler l'argenté.

Elle trottinait lentement et l'appelait de sa petite voix, pour finalement lui attraper fermement son vêtement.

_ Tiens monsieur Kitsune !

Gin fut surpris et son étonnement grandi d'un cran lorsque la fillette lui tendit une sucette en forme de renard avec écrit « I love you » dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de piper un mot, car la jeune écolière avait rejoint sa classe. Il observa la sucrerie, se sentant heureux de n'être pas ignoré, mais également pitoyable d'attiser la pitié d'une enfant.

Pourtant il fourra le bonbon précieusement dans sa poche et reprit sa marche. Les rues devenaient plus peuplées au fil de son trajet. Pas tant que ça, mais juste assez pour entendre des bribes de conversations entre lycéennes qui passaient, des personnes venant et partant…

Il parvint à son logement, un petit appartement certes, mais il y vivait plutôt bien, donc l'espoir d'avoir plus lui importait peu.

Tournant la clé dans la serrure, il pénétra dans la pièce principale où un kotatsu trônait, avec des papiers recouverts d'écrits récents, ainsi qu'une corbeille où des biscuits étaient disposés.

Il posa les sacs à terre et retira son sweet, restant qu'avec une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Même si l'endroit était petit pour quelqu'un qui était habitué au luxe de la Soul Society ou des appartements de Las Noches, il était régulièrement nettoyé, plutôt bien entretenu.

Il s'assit sur un coussin, et plaça ses jambes sous la couverture du kotatsu. Il prit son stylo et entama une longue séance d'écriture.

Oui, car sur ses feuilles…il relatait les sensations, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Ichigo. Il écrivait beaucoup de poèmes, haïkus, et encore…

Il extériorisait sur ces feuilles, tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le héro du Seireitei, et aussi ses minuscules chances -soit aucune- de pouvoir approcher l'orangé de créer des liens…l'avoir pour ami suffirait à combler son cœur d'euphorie.

Mais jamais personne, ne lui pardonnerait pour les atrocités qu'il avait commises…le fait de s'allier à Aizen était en soit, une marque de trahison pour les shinigamis, une marque faite à l'encre indélébile comme les lettres les mots marqués sur ces feuilles.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures dessus, il alluma la petite télévision et mordit dans un gâteau. Il zappait sur les chaînes qui défilaient jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un programme mettant en scènes des comiques.

Il quitta la télé des yeux pour relire un de ces poèmes…il ferma les yeux et fut emporté bientôt par les bras de Morphée.

XxX

_ IchiGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!

Le dit Ichigo ne mit pas longtemps pour donner la correction à la sangsue qui lui collait au pied, le faisant valser à l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Crétin…

Mizuiro ne tarda pas pour le rejoindre et déclarer jovialement un bonjour, qui bizarrement ne reçu aucune réponse. Ichigo s'installa sur son siège sans attendre, bougeant les doigts nerveusement et son regard se perdant dans le ciel bleu. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée ensoleillée, et chaude.

Puis il posa ses mains sur ses joues, réfléchissant comme à son habitude sur les tonnes de choses qu'il s'était passé dernièrement. La mort d'Aizen, la reconstruction de Soul Society, la guérison des capitaines…tout ce remettait en place et cette guerre qu'ils avaient tant peiné à gagné ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir, une vieille histoire que certains s'amuseront à raconter aux enfants du Rugonkai pour les effrayer.

Lui, pensait à une personne qui devait bien être seul en ce moment.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Gin, ses menottes venaient d'être retirées et il s'était incliné devant lui en murmurant un « merci » avant de se faire conduire dans le monde réel.

Il n'avait jamais songé à aller lui parler pour diverses raisons…peut être parce que ses amis le prendraient mal si il le voyait fraterniser avec l'ennemi…quoique l'ennemi en question était tellement vulnérable, qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir au moins deux secondes dans un combat.

D'ailleurs, quelques capitaines lui en avait voulut de l'avoir protégé…d'avoir plaidé en sa faveur.

Rukia qui éprouvait un profond dégoût viscéral, avait failli se mettre en colère contre le roux, mais celle-ci avait mit cela sur le fait qu'il avait eu pitié.

Malheureusement, Hitsugaya Toshiro avait mal prit cette intervention…lui qui était déjà assez soucieux au sujet d'Hinamori, de sa lieutenante…et donc savoir Ichimaru en liberté…vulnérable mais en liberté le tuait.

Pour Ichigo c'était le contraire.

Cela lui faisait un trou dans le cœur de le savoir seul, sans personne…il savait que Ichimaru devait être seul…il le sentait.

Mais aussi, si il venait à le voir il ignorait quoi lui dire…il était clair que tous détestaient cet homme pour ses actions, ou purement par son caractère hideux, malgré cela Ichigo n'arrivait pas à le haïr.

_ K-Kurosaki… ?

Il sortit de ses songes et vit Orihime affichant un air anxieux. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait beaucoup mûrit. Son pouvoir, les six fleurs de Shunshun, une technique venant tout droit des cieux, s'était révélé être précieuse. Détruisant le hogyoku, et soignant les plus grave comme le bras de Soi Fon ayant été coupé par le deuxième espada; tous ne la remercieront jamais assez pour l'aide qu'elle avait apporté.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas malade ?

_ Je vais bien…je suis juste un peu fatigué…

La rousse poussa un soupir témoignant son soulagement :

_ J'ai eu peur ! Je suis rassuré !

_ Désolé…

_ Kurosaki-Kun…pourquoi…es-tu si triste ?

_ Hum…non, ce n'est rien…vraiment…

La discussion fut interrompue lorsque Misato Ochi, toujours égale à elle-même fit irruption dans la classe. Cette professeure faisant étudier la littérature contemporaine donnait une éducation brute mais plutôt sympa, à cette classe pleine de cas. Remontant ses lunettes d'une main, elle s'assit et prit son carnet, prête à faire l'appel.

Chacun avait reprit sa place, répondant à l'appel d'Ochi.

Ichigo jouait avec son stylo…et laissait ses pensées divagué vers cet homme à la chevelure argenté, et ressemblant à un renard…puis s'attardant sur d'autres détails comme ses yeux bleu marine, son sourire sincère qu'il avait eu la chance de voir, pour finalement penser à des choses plus intimes…que faisait-t-il là ? Que mangeait-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il se nourrissait au moins ? Et s'il se laissait mourir ?

Il sentit un vent de panique souffler en sa direction…et puis pourquoi s'inquiétait il du sort de l'argenté ? Bon, il avouait être inquiet…et pas seulement depuis maintenant…mais depuis que la silhouette de l'ex capitaine était sortit de son champ de vision. Dès que gin était partit, il n'avait cessé de sentir préoccupé.

Mais en revenant en arrière…il se posait cette même question : Pourquoi lui avoir sauvé la vie ? De la pitié ? Non, jamais…autre chose qu'il ne pouvait qualifier ce qui était rageant, un sentiment dont le nom était brouillé en noir…

Pourquoi ?

_ Kuuuurosaki !!!

Ichigo sursauta jusqu'à se lever et crier, les os entièrement tendus :

_ Kurosaki Ichigo représentant shinigami à l'appel !!!

Une vague de rire prit toute la classe qui riait de bon cœur au spectacle ridicule qu'offrait l'orangé : un orangé qui avait baissé la tête de culpabilité à cause de sa bêtise.

Misato tapait le front du roux avec son stylo, un rictus de mauvais augure.

_ Très drôle Kurosaki ! Seulement ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle ! La prochaine fois, soit plus présent en classe et tache de ne pas trop lire de mangas !

La classe s'était un peu calmé mais certains rires mesquin se faisait encore entendre, ayant le don d'enfoncer Kurosaki un peu plus : jusqu'à ce que Tatsuki leur envoya un regard noir et une réplique assassine. Ichigo se retourna, hochant la tête en signe de remerciement qui fut accueilli par un sourire amical.

Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger à nouveau dans ses rêveries concernant le kitsune…

_Que m'arrive-t-il bon sang !?_

XxX

Son ventre gargouilla, il regarda l'heure…18h00…il devrait préparer le diner.

Gin se leva péniblement, et fouilla dans ses courses qu'il n'avait toujours pas rangées, trop occupé à rêvasser. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit une boucle d'oreille en or dans le sac en plastique : il reconnaissait bien là celle de Yumiru. Elle a du égaré celle-ci en l'aidant à mettre ses courses dans le sac.

Il irait lui rendre demain, mais il craignait qu'elle rentre dans un état second le lendemain…pour cause, ce sont les boucles d'oreilles que son fiancé lui avait offert, et elle n'arrêtait pas de le bassiner avec ça…de plus avec son caractère, elle risquerait de devenir folle de rage pour avoir perdu l'une d'entre elle…c'était toujours aussi problématique avec Yumiru pensa-t-il.

Il se redressa avec peine et enfila son sweet, sortit de son appartement pour aller le lui rendre avant la fermeture du magasin.

En mettant le bijou dans la poche de son jean, il accéléra sa marche.

Il traversa le passage piéton en même temps que plusieurs femmes, étudiants ou hommes d'affaire lorsque son cœur se figea. Il s'arrêta, et le temps…la terre…tout était en mode arrêt à cet instant pour Gin. Juste devant lui…Ichigo était juste devant lui.

Leur regard se soudèrent…leur cœur battait à un rythme fou. Gin n'ayant pas mis sa capuche, on pouvait y lire sur son visage, de la stupéfaction, une profonde tristesse encré dans son cœur et aussi…

Ce même sentiment indescriptible qu'Ichigo avait ressentit plus tôt…ce même sentiment qui suffisait pour qu'il ne sache plus ce qu'il faisait…ce même sentiment qui le rendait aussi mou que du coton, qui faisait que ses mains tremblaient et devenaient moites, que ses joues s'empourpraient inexplicablement.

_ G-Gin… ?

Plus loin Keigo cria, le visage tendu par la panique :

_ Attention !! Ichigo !!

Ichigo se retourna vers ses amis qui criaient au loin.

Il pivota sa tête pour voir qu'une voiture fonçait à vive allure vers lui.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était au beau milieu de la route et que le passage était aux voitures.

Il allait se faire tuer !!

Pour une raison que lui seul connaissait, ses jambes refusaient de bouger…ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus.

La voiture comme au ralentis était proche, avançait doucement ou alors son cerveau n'était plus capable d'aligner une pensé rationnel.

_Ça va se finir comme ça ?_

_Je dois finir comme ça ?_

_Pourquoi dois-je finir comme ça ?_

_Il faut que je bouge !_

_Je dois bouger…_

_…sinon…_

_Je…_

_Vais…_

_Mourir…_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**.**

.

.

.

Il sentit un choc.

Etait-il mort ? Lui…héro de Soul Society se faire renverser par une voiture…pathétique !

Il avait chaud…il était en train de mourir ? Il se sentait si bien, si apaisé…il se sentait en sécurité.

_ Tu…n'as rien… ? Demanda une voix…_sa_ voix…

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un kitsune au dessus de lui. Il était beau…on aurait dit un ange…oui, ce même ange qu'il lui avait évité une mort stupide.

Il lui sourit et essaya de se relever.

_ Non…ça va, y'a pas trop de mal !

_ Je suis content de te l'entendre dire…

Les amis du roux vinrent le serré, notamment Keigo qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Purée, ne me flanque plus une frousse pareille crétin !! T'es suicidaire ou quoi !?

Puis Tatsuki vint en posant une main sur l'épaule du roux.

_ Ichigo…espèce de JEUNE CON !!

Elle lui balança un gros coup sur le sommet de son crane, puis ignorant les plaintes de Orihime elle déclara d'une voix fantomatique :

_ Tu nous fais un coup pareil et je viens te chercher dans l'au-delà par la peau du cul pour te flanquer la correction de ta vie dont tu te souviendras, même si tu venais à te réincarner…

Il y eut un silence tendu où Keigo apeuré se cacha derrière Mizuiro ; Tatsuki se tourna vers l'ex capitaine prenant un air comme si de rien ne s'était passé :

_ Mais je dois vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ce crétin des îles…

_ Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire…c'était normal…j'ai fait ce qui devait être fait…

La jeune fille fut étonnée par tant de modestie et continua la conversation, elle tendit la main.

_ Arisawa Tatsuki. Vous êtes ?

La détentrice des six fleurs s'interposa entre son ami et l'ancien traître, balançant ses bras dans tous les sens, balbutiant et rigolant nerveusement.

_ Heu…c'est Ichimaru Gin !! I-Ichimaru-San…est un ami !! Ha ha ha ha ! Un ami de…de…K-Kurosaki-Kun ! Et…et de moi ! N'est-ce…pas…I-Ichimaru-San !

_ Je suis désolé mais je-

Il fut coupé car Inoue lui écrasa le pied discrètement, et dès lors le renard se rattrapa se grattant maladroitement l'arrière de la tête d'un geste incertain :

_ Oui ! Je connais Orihime-sama et Kurosaki-Sama !

La brune observa les deux avec une mine suspecte.

_ « sama » ?

_ Je…j'éprouve beaucoup de respect pour mes amis ! Ha ha ha !

Ichigo entre temps s'était relevé en maugréant :

_ Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Depuis quand c'est Kuros-

Le coup dans les reins qu'Inoue décocha fut suffisant à le faire tomber dans les pommes avec un filet de salive dégoulinant le long de son menton.

_ Heu…oui ! Ichimaru-San est quelqu'un de très respectueux ! Clama-t-elle.

_ Ah oui ? Comment se fait-il qu'Orihime oui Ichigo ne m'aient pas parlé de vous ?

_ Heu…c'est quelqu'un de très occupé et…et de très timide ! Il-Il a peur de la foule ! Ha ha ha ! Bégaya Inoue.

_ Je vois…

Tatsuki continuait son analyse se demandant ce que cachait toute cette mascarade mais d'une attitude lasse, elle rejeta son sac sur son dos et déclara :

_ On allait chez Ichigo pour passer du temps…vous voulez venir ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, son père est plutôt barjo mais

ses sœurs son gentilles…

Le kitsune se renfrogna…voila une belle occasion comme aucune d'être au côté du roux…mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre négativement.

Ichigo sortit de sa léthargie et se planta devant « Ichimaru-San » et abandonnant son visage sérieux il lui sourit.

_ Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu viennes ! Gin…viens !

_ Je ne peux pas…je vais devoir décliner votre offre…mais c'est très gentil de votre part…fit-il en évitant son regard.

_ Gin…

Ichigo, ignorant ses amis posa une main sur le torse de l'argenté, puis s'arrêta à l'emplacement du cœur. Ce même cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Avait-il peur de lui ? Ressentait-il de la crainte envers le roux ?

_ Je sais…que ça n'a pas été facile…mais…tu peux racheter tes erreurs ! Je t'aiderai !

L'ancien traître devenait plus fou chaque secondes qui défilait.

Le rouquin le mettait dans un état second.

Il parvenait à enlever le peu de glace qu'il avait dressé autour de son cœur…

Il l'aimait…Gin aimait Ichigo, du plus profond de son âme et ferait n'importe quel sacrifice pour le savoir heureux, en sécurité.

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir ce sourire qui éclairait l'abîme où il se trouvait.

Il ressentit un frisson…comme si quelque chose était rentré à l'intérieur de lui.

Sa bouche devenait pâteuse, ses mains tremblaient…il fut pris par plusieurs spasmes, puis…

Il s'évanouit…

_GIINN !!

XxX

Ichigo se mordait les doigts.

La peur lui rongeait les entrailles, son rythme cardiaque effréné ne voulait pas se calmer. Il était rentré chez lui, ses amis l'avaient aidé pour transporter Gin. Il ne pouvait tenir assis pendant deux secondes, sans qu'un scénario horrible lui rentre dans la tête. Ses sœurs le regardaient curieusement, et il finit par tomber de fatigue affalé sur le canapé, les bras lui servant de couverture contre le froid mais aussi comme pour se protéger.

Ses amis l'avaient laissé, pensant qu'il avait eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Et Ichigo semblait si exténué, comme si sa force son énergie avait été aspiré.

Lorsque le paternelle revint dans le salon, il fut attendrit par la figure endormi de son fils sans pourtant s'empêcher d'être inquiet, en voyant le visage crispé dans l'angoisse de celui-ci. Il lui apporta une couverture et un coussin en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il passa une main sur le front de son fils, il était fiévreux et plus pâle que d'habitude.

En soupirant, il posa une main tendre dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son enfant.

Une petit pichenette sur le nez fit réagir le rouquin dans son sommeille sans rêve, mais pas assez pour le réveiller.

Il savait. Pour la Soul Society…la mort d'Aizen Sosuke…il était vrai que son fils était grand et pouvait prendre ses responsabilités, mais Ichigo était son fils avant tout…son enfant et les autres pouvaient le prendre comme un héro, il restait l'Ichigo qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras à la naissance…celui qui a été brisé par la mort de sa mère…celui qui s'était retrouvé dans l'univers de la Soul Society sans rien demander.

Ichigo, pour triompher d'Aizen a du utiliser ses réserves et aller au-delà de ses limites.

Résultat, sa force spirituelle avait faibli et ne cessait de s'affaiblir. Il en avait été le premier témoin quand Ichigo ne répondait plus à ses piques agaçantes.

Le shinigami remplaçant était vraiment têtu et faisait comme si de rien n'était, ne montrant aucune faiblesse, ne se permettant pas de céder. Il avait sa fierté !

Isshin souffla péniblement :

_ Pas possible…tu pourrais te reposer au lieu de prendre tout sur toi…quelle tête de mule…

Après un dernier regard vers la silhouette allongé, il se releva et sortit rejoindre l'autre « malade ».

Oui…il savait aussi pour Gin Ichimaru, ex capitaine de la troisième division.

XxX

Gin rouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt en raison de la lumière trop vive.

Il se retira des couvertures qui ont été mise et entreprit d'observer le lieu encore inconnu.

_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance Ichimaru Gin…

Le kitsune se raidit instinctivement pour faire face au père de son amour, qui portait l'uniforme de shinigami avec un reste d'haori sur le bras.

_ Comment vous… ?

_ Le pourquoi du comment importe peu…

L'ancien traître se sentait inexorablement petit voir inexistant par rapport à Isshin.

_ Que me reprochez-vous ? Le fait de m'être allié avec l'homme qui aurait détruit cette ville ?

Le brun agita les mains devant lui en prenant l'air faussement idiot.

_ Moi ?! Je n'ai fait que retrouver mes pouvoirs mais je ne me mélange pas dans les affaires de Soul Society ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !

_ Vous mentez très mal pour un père de famille qui cache sa véritable identité…vous êtes censé savoir que si Kurosaki-sama n'avait pas mis toutes ses forces dans ce combat…les conséquences auraient été désastreuses…Kurosaki-sama aurait pu mourir…et vous voulez me faire croire que cela ne vous aurais rien fait ?

Le silence devint tendu, Gin serrait ses poings et soutenait le regard de son voisin. Isshin ouvrit la bouche et se fit plus sérieux.

_ Si mes dires sont bons…vous avez empêché la progression de mon fils à Soul Society pour le retarder, vous avez tenté de tuer Rukia et heureusement son frère était présent…vous vous êtes enfuit avec Aizen et l'avez soutenu dans ses projets sans lever un seul doigt…si vous tenez vraiment à Ichigo c'est parce qu'il vous à sauvé la vie vous évitant la peine capital…si Aizen avait gagné ce jour là…

Il fit une pause et déclara froidement :

_ …En ce moment vous vous ficherez bien de son sort…n'ai-je pas raison ?

_ Taisez-vous !!!!

Gin se prenait la tête entre ses mains, ses dents claquaient et ses membres flageolaient.

_ V-vous…mentez !!

_ Ichigo vous a sortit de la cage où Soul Society vous avait mise en attendant votre châtiment…il vous a sauvé la vie…et

cet amour…vous pensez vraiment qu'il est réel ? Sincère ?

_ C-ce n'est pas vrai ! D'a-abord …qui vous à dit que-

_ Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…je ne suis pas là pour juger, mais je pense que vous ne serez jamais plus qu'un ami pour lui…

Gin se tut.

Un cours instant avant de relever la tête.

_ C'est vrai…si Aizen aurait gagné…jamais je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de lui…mais Ichigo a gagné…et cet amour est sincère…il n'est pas fugace…ce que je ressens **est** réel…ce que je vois, c'est une personne forte et précieuse qui vaut tout les trésors du monde…tout ce que je peux dire…c'est que…je l'aime…

Gin se releva doucement, déterminé. Il dépassa le père de famille pour se retrouver devant la porte et atteint la poigné.

_ Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis…je ne peux pas changer qui je suis…je ne peux pas changer ce que j'ai fait…mais je peux changer l'avenir…

Il ouvrit puis referma laissant Isshin seul.

Celui-ci abordait une expression détendu avec un sourire de vainqueur : Ichimaru avait passé le test avec succès. Il marmonna alors dans sa barbe :

_ Aussi tête de mule qu'Ichigo…ça promet…bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que je retourne dans mon corps…

XxX

Quand Ichimaru sortit, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un roux.

Ichigo avait une expression soulagé, timide…

_ J-J'ai entendu…

Gin se figea et était prêt à recevoir une bonne correction. Il ne pouvait masquer sa déception, la douleur qui tuait son corps.

_ Je…suis…enfin…Je… Bégaya le rouquin.

Deux mains se posèrent sur les joues de l'argenté qui était tendu. L'orangé se mit à la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher son visage, ses lèvres qui caressèrent celles d'Ichimaru.

Le baiser fut maladroit pour Ichigo, mais Gin se reprit bien assez vite et il titilla la langue du roux avec la sienne. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Ichigo ne pouvant tenir sur ses jambes le baiser l'ayant complètement excité.

Ils se déplacèrent pour se retrouver dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

Le shinigami remplaçant se frottait son entre-jambe qui entre temps était devenu dur. Le kitsune nu vint le surplomber, lui avait déjà ôté ses vêtements. Il commença à apposer plusieurs baiser rapide et doux…il croyait encore à un rêve…tout ce passait à une vitesse ahurissante, il voulait prendre le temps surtout que le visage rouge vif ne signifiait pas seulement que le jeune garçon était pudique, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu son innocence.

_ G-Gin…

Le roux suçait son doigt et lui faisait des yeux implorant.

_ Kurosaki-sama…

_ C'est Ichigo ! P-plus de sama qui tiennent…

_ Ichigo…tu me pardonnes…pour ce que j'ai fait…ce que j'aurais pu faire… ?

Le jeune homme se perdit dans les iris bleu et finit par craquer par tant de sincérité : était-ce bien le cruel Gin Ichimaru dont Soul Society parlait ? Rien ne coïncidait…le Gin qu'il voyait était différent…non…il n'était pas différent…justement c'était le véritable Gin…celui qui se cachait derrière un bouffon sans cœur…l'ancien personnage n'était qu'un simple déguisement : il voyait la vrai personnalité d'Ichimaru.

_ Je t'ai déjà tout pardonné…

Ichigo enlaça son amant et l'embrassa sans attendre en cajolant les cheveux d'argent.

Gin se crispa soudainement lorsque Kurosaki déclara avec appréhension :

_ Mais…A-Après…tu me laisseras seul…ce n'est pas que pour un coup…dis le moi…Gin…tu ne me laisseras pas… ?

_ Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais…mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme t'appartiennent déjà, pour l'éternité et au-delà…

Une déclaration si enflammé ne pouvait que renforcer la gêne de l'orangé, mais aussi ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers Gin. Ils se perdirent dans une vague de baisers maladroits mais extrêmement érotique, les rendant plus durs au fils de leurs langoureux ébats. Ichigo se plaisait à se frotter contre le torse si chaud de son amant, poussant des gémissements qu'il tentait de réprimer. Ses mains allaient et venaient caresser le visage du kitsune qui ne cachait pas sa reconnaissance envers ces gestes de tendresses, ne se gênant pas pour regarder le roux amoureusement.

Gin ne pouvait plus cacher non plus son aine dressé et humide à cause de l'excitation qui le parcourrait de part en part, et les mouvements de bassins causé innocemment par Ichigo le faisait presque débordé.

_ G-Gin… !

Le ton précipité du roux l'inquiéta de suite et il arrêta ses mouvements.

_ Ichi ! J-J'ai…fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le jeune homme serra son amant plus près, ne stoppant pas ses activités et incita l'argenté à continuer. Il s'allongea et mis ses deux mains sur son caleçon, essayant de ne pas montrer son pénis en érection. D'une petite voix il gémit :

_ S'il…te plaît…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…mais il faut que tu me touches…j'ai envie…l-là…

Gin rapprocha son visage pour embrasser la joue du shinigami :

_ Demande-moi ce que tu veux…tu veux…que je…la touche seulement ou…j-je peux utiliser ma bouche… ?

Si Ichigo pouvait devenir encore plus pivoine il ressemblerait à une tomate bien mûre.

_ …Je veux t-tout…Gin…

Aussitôt dit, le kitsune ne fit aucune objection et retira lentement le tissu qui gênait la découverte fabuleuse. Le sexe du roux était dur et complètement humide…Gin souffla dessus et embrassa le gland humide qui rejetait déjà de la semence, tout en regardant Ichigo : l'enfant ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était totalement sensuel, la chose la plus mignonne et belle qu'il n'a jamais vu.

_ Giiinn… !

L'adolescent répétait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, qu'il allait jouir…et les parole d'Ichimaru l'incitait à se déverser

entièrement.

_ Je vais… ! Je…ha !! Je vais venir…hhhaaaaaaa !! Oui !!

_ Viens Ichigo ! Rempli-moi autant que tu le veux !

_ Je viens ! Je jouis !!...mon dieu !! AAAHHaaaaa !!Oui ! Oui ! Oui haaaaa !

Il se déversa entièrement dans la bouche du kitsune dans un couinement aigu. La substance légèrement collante était éparpillée sur le visage de l'ancien traitre qui avala goulument avec passion. Il ne pouvait croire ce qui se passait…il buvait et goûtait Ichigo, et il était le premier et espérait bien être le dernier à le faire. Son esprit était aux anges, l'odeur du roux avait un effet aphrodisiaque sur sa personne.

Il enlaça Ichigo pour l'embrasser puis il le scruta affectueusement, une main sur une de ses joues rosies l'autre entourant sa taille pour lui chuchoter des paroles pleines de tendresses. Le roux s'accrocha à son amant, se mit sur ses genoux et poussait des rires timides lorsque son homme le chatouillait sans le faire exprès ou lui susurrait des paroles amusantes.

Gin ne voulait pas continuer…non en fait il ne pouvait pas…mais Ichigo répétait ses baisers inexpérimenté, ainsi petit à petit l'excitation revint faisant vibrer leur membres.

Ichigo s'agenouilla devant son aimé faisant face au sexe tendu par l'excitation ; il s'apprêtait à débuter des mouvements de va et viens avec sa main mais il fut interrompu.

Conscient de sa bourde le roux s'excusa rapidement complètement embrassé de s'être laissé emporter par ses pulsions. Le kitsune regretta ses paroles et accorda timidement au rouquin sa permission.

Tout d'abord Ichigo lécha le sommet du pénis pour tracer des traits de salives invisibles en bas et en haut. Il faisait tout comme Gin avait fait plus tôt. Puis il avala le tout s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour apposer des baisers mouillés. Il appliquait un rythme doux pour aller de plus en plus vite faisant gémir le plus âgé.

Gin le stoppa alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance et rallongea son amant, prenant soins d'écarter ses cuisses : comprenant ce que Gin allait faire, le roux trembla et se posa plusieurs questions ; Ressentirait-il du plaisir ? De la douleur ? Et s'il faisait un faux pas ?

L'argenté vint l'embrassé sur la joue et lui fit un sourire qui enlevait tous les doutes et la peur qui s'était insinué dans son esprit.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas…Ichi…tout se passera bien…

Ichigo hocha la tête et envoya à Gin un baiser sur le front.

_ Je sais…J-Je te fais confiance…

_ Ichigo…

_**Il ressentit un frisson**_…

Gin se mit à trembler, ce qui alerta Ichigo qui l'appelait désespérément pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

_…**Comme si quelque chose était rentré à l'intérieur de lui.**_

L'ancien traitre rejeta la tête en arrière et poussait des hurlements de douleurs…des hurlements qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain, sa voix étant déformé par divers sons. Ichigo prit peur…que se passait-il ?

_**Sa bouche devenait pâteuse, ses mains tremblaient…**_

Des larmes tombaient…des larmes de sang sur les joues pâle d'Ichimaru.

_…**Il fut pris par plusieurs spasmes, puis…**_

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Gin ouvrit les yeux, des yeux entièrement teintés de rouge…un sourire…ce même sourire qu'il ne voulait plus revoir…le faux sourire du traitre qui avait accompagné Aizen Sosuke.

_ G-Gin… ?

_ **Tu as une âme appétissante !**

Ce n'était plus sa voix.

Ce n'était plus lui.

Ce n'était plus Gin.

C'était…un monstre.

Un hollow ? Mais pourquoi ? Mais comment ?

Sans attendre avec des gestes secs et brutaux il saisit les bras du roux qui se débattait pour se libérer de son emprise.

_ **En plus de ça tu as un corps appétissant aussi !**

Ichigo le savait, ce n'était pas Gin. Il l'appelait pour le faire revenir à la raison mais il se dégageait une aura qui le clouait sur place et également qui l'étouffait ; on aurait dit une main invisible venant serrer sa gorge et la compresser au point de manquer d'air. Il était dans une situation vulnérable et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'hurler, bouger, et se répéter inlassablement que ce n'était pas son amant qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il hurla alors de douleur lorsque le membre du « hollow » vint s'empaler dans le trou étroit. Le sang coulait sur ses cuisses et l'odeur de la chambre devenait irrespirable.

Il ne connaissait plus le lieu où il se trouvait.

Il se perdait un peu plus dans ce qu'on appelait…le néant.

XxX

Lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla il était en pyjamas et apparemment il avait pris une douche…une douche… ?! Il se redressa et vit ses draps changés toutes la pièce totalement propre. Un rêve ? Cette idée ne perdura pas longtemps dans son esprit car il ressentait de vives douleurs dans le bas du dos. Ainsi, tout était bien réelle, du début…jusqu'à la fin…mais il sursauta : Où était Gin ? Il fit une tentative pour se lever qui échoua lamentablement. Il aperçu alors une enveloppe posé sur son bureau ; pas le choix il força un peu pour se lever et récupérer l'objet. Il prit place sur son siège et déplia pour voir un bout de papier écrit par la main de son amant.

Ainsi qu'une sucette en forme de renard.

Sur le papier « Je te demande pardon »

Sur cette sucette « je t'aime ».

_Pardon, je t'aime…adieu._

Si cette phrase n'était pas marquée, son esprit avait déduit à sa place.

Ichigo savait que Gin éprouvait tant d'amour qu'il gardait au fond de lui envers le roux.

Et à travers les yeux bleu de son amant, le shinigami avait vu que celui-ci ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il lui faisait du mal.

Mais Gin n'avait pas à se sentir coupable ! Il n'avait pas à souffrir !

Il se releva ignorant la douleur et pris sa forme d'âme ; il était si fatigué…son énergie diminuait de jours en jours…pourtant il se devait de ramener Gin.

C'était son devoir en tant qu'homme délibérément amoureux.

Sous la pluie battante qui humidifiait ses habits il chercha se concentrant au maximum pour trouver sa trace. C'est alors qu'une énergie émanant d'un hollow apparue, juste assez pour localisé là où il se trouvait : la même aura que la nuit dernière qui lui raviva des souvenirs peu glorieux.

Quand il parvint sur place, il vit Gin.

_ Gin !!

Le nommé se retourna instantanément, avec des yeux baignés de larmes ainsi que des habits en lambeau. Des marques de griffure sur les deux bras, et des yeux ternes et épuisé.

_ Gi…n…revient Gin…

_ Ne t'approche pas !

Mais le roux continuait à avancer.

_ C'est pas de ta faute…

_ Tu sais que je peux…te faire du mal…alors va-t-en...s'il te plaît…Ichigo…

_ C'était...je connais ces hollows...ils prennent possessions du corps des autres pour les contrôler...

_ C'était moi!!

_ Les gens…font des erreurs…

_ Comme mon existence !! Une erreur à part entière !!

_ Gin…vient…on ira à la maison…

Ichigo s'approchait de plus en plus et levait la main pour l'atteindre tel une étoile si haute dans le ciel qu'elle en est inaccessible.

_ Ichigo !! Va-t-en d'ici !

_ …Yuzu nous fera à manger…

Gin le gifla sur la joue : espérant que ce geste le ferait détester. Malgré ça, Ichigo se releva et tendit les deux bras pour l'accueillir.

_ Karin se moquera avec son air désintéressé…papa…va…faire l'andouille comme d'habitude…

Une autre gifle vint, mais Ichigo ignorant les larmes, ignorant la douleur… en se concentrant sur son seul objectif : secourir son amant, le tirer hors du danger et la solitude.

_ Et-et…on sera heureux…toi et moi…tu me prendras par la main...tu me souriras…je te rendrais ton sourire…

Les larmes se changèrent en sanglots.

_ Nous…vivrons…dans un monde où la paix règnera…et je veux vivre et profiter de cette paix…à tes côtés…Gin !

Quelque chose se brisa dans l'âme de l'argenté. Il tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Ichigo, tout doucement presque au ralenti. Il sourit sincèrement et quand leur main touchèrent.

Une énorme corne transperçait la poitrine du roux qui avait la main toujours dans celle de son aimé.

Le sang coulait comme une fontaine.

L'air manquait au roux.

Son corps se refroidir.

Sa vie s'écourter et voir défiler sa vie comme un long court-métrage.

Sa vie qu'il tenait dans ses mains glissé.

Son existence s'écourter.

_ Ichi…go…

_ Je…

Le rouquin hésita un instant puis sourit.

Il pointa la lame de son zanpakuto sur la gorge de l'ancien traitre.

Gin comprit ce qu'il voulait faire.

_ Ichigo… ! No-Non ! Pourquoi…c'est injuste…la vie est injuste ! Je voulais…être heureux !!! Juste être…avec toi…m-mais…tu…

_ A…lors…soit plus fort q..ue..j…ne l..'ai…été…et lorsqu..e..tu…auras…trouvé…le bonheur…prend…le…ne le..l..aisse…as…s'échapper…G-Gin…

_Je t'aime…Adieu…_

La pointe perfora la gorge du kitsune.

Vêtu à nouveau de l'uniforme de shinigami, il dégaina son zanpakuto.

_Shinzo…je suis de retour…pour me battre et protéger…_

Le hollow fut abattu en un temps record, puis Gin s'agenouilla près de son aimé en lui tenant la main mais en faisant couler ses larmes.

_ G-Gin…ne pleure pas…t…out…va bien…

_ Non…r-rien ne va pas…pourquoi…Ichigo…c'est juste un cauchemar ?

_ J'au…rais tel…ment…aimé…

Sa vie le quittait.

_ Gin…je veux..que ce soit…toi qui …m'y envoit…

L'argenté pris le bout de son manche et l'apposa sur le front pâle de son amant, qui lui souffla ses dernières paroles.

_Nous…nous…reverrons… ?

_ Bien sûr ! Nous nous reverrons ! Je t'attendrais !

Une fois parti, Ichimaru éclata en sanglot se fichant éperdument si quelqu'un voyait le spectacle.

Oui car Isshin se plaça derrière le shinigami qui s'était à présent calmé. Le visage du père exprimait une grande tristesse qu'il essayait de cacher avec la forte tonalité de sa voix.

L'argenté murmura :

_ Vous allez m'arrêter…

_ Je n'en ai pas l'intention…au contraire je pense que j'ai un tas de choses positives à dire…Soul Society t'accueilleras à nouveau…

Gin, sans un regard se leva et rengaina.

_ Faîtes ce que vous voulez… et…pardonnez-moi…

Il avait un but.

_Se battre et protéger._

_Je vais le faire Ichigo, pour toi._

En ignorant ses larmes, larmes de douleur mais d'un soupçon de joie…il s'accorda un petit sourire pour voir le lever du soleil…qui lui rappelait la couleur qui caractérisait son amant.

_Oui…nous nous reverrons…_

FIN

* * *

je rappelle que toute tentative d'assassinat contre un auteur est interdit...juste comme ça, je le dit pour pas que vous oubliez ^^

j'espère que ça vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce one-shot! Portez-vous bien!


End file.
